


Nerves

by its_not_a_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_a_thing/pseuds/its_not_a_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan asking holland out, and them going on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

“And CUT!” the director yelled, calling the end to filming for that day “That’s a wrap!”

Holland immediately took off her uncomfortable heels, and turned to Crystal smiling. Dylan watched her from afar as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel this way. But he did. He couldn’t help but watch her from afar and wish he could just tell her how he felt. But he couldn’t. She didn’t feel the same way…

“You should ask her out…” Posey said to him, making Dylan jump out of his skin for a second.

“Shit! Posey! Don’t do that! You scared me!” He said, holding his chest, finally looking away from Holland and towards Tyler.

“What? It’s not my fault you were blatantly staring at Holland.” He said, smiling knowingly.

“I was not.” Dylan argued, hiding his blush. 

“Whatever dude, just ask her out already…go to her trailer and ask her out. I promise it’ll be worth it.” Tyler said, trying to convince Dylan of the impossible.

“What if she says no? Then it’ll be super awkward…” he said, looking down, trying to avoid looking at Tyler or Holland. Tyler rolled his eyes and started pushing Dylan towards Holland. “What are you doing? Posey stop.”

“All you need is a little push.” He stated, easily pushing him in the same direction, rebuffing Dylan’s struggle to get free. Once they got there, Tyler smiled at the girls. “Hey Holland, Dylan wants to ask you something…”

Tyler glanced at Crystal and she got the message, quickly leaving with him. Dylan glared at them then looked at Holland smiling innocently. “Um…Hi…”

She chuckled adorably. “Hey Dylan… What’s up?”

Dylan sighed, he might as well ask her. He looked down rubbing the back of his neck. “I was wondering… maybe you and I… we could… What are you doing later?”

She chuckled. “Are you trying to ask me out?”

He blushed feeling really stupid. “Um…y-yeah…” 

She smiled and kisses his cheek. “Pick me up at 8…”

He looked up shocked. “Really?”

She nodded. “yeah…really…” she smiled at him before walking away. He fist punched the air and did a small happy dance. She said yes. 

 

He knocked on the door of her apartment, rolling up the sleeves of his button-down shirt. He was still in shock she’d actually said yes. Holland opened the door, wearing a nice skirt and shirt, shoeless. “You’re early!”

Dylan chuckled. “Yeah, sorry… i… I could wait outside…”

She rolled her eyes and pulled him in, closing the door. “Just give me a second…”

She ran into her room. He looked around. The apartment resembled Holland, as if it were made for her. He smiled as he saw pictures of the entire cast framed on the wall, and even one of just the two of them. He turned quickly when he heard heels clicking towards him. He smiled at her. “You look great…but you don’t have to wear heels if you don’t want to, I know how much you hate them…”

She smiled and held his hand, pulling him towards the door. “If I didn’t want to wear them, I wouldn’t have Dyl…”

He smiled and went with her, and opened the door for her once they reached the car. He got into the driver seat and drove to a more low-key part of town, so they wouldn’t be recognized. Once he parked, he turned to her and smiled. “I still can’t believe you said yes…”

She rolled her eyes and whispered. “Believe it Dylan…” She then kissed his cheek and got out of the car. He followed her, locking the car and leading her into the restaurant. He held her hand, happy that there were no paparazzi around. Once they walked into the restaurant, he ordered a table for two, in a back booth, just so they would be able to hide if needed.

Once they sat down, he turned to her and gently held her hand. “Holland…”

“Yeah Dylan?” She said, smiling at him like an idiot. He just kissed her forehead and held her close to him. She blushed and leaned into him. She could get used to the warmth she felt when she was pressed up against him. “You are such a dork…”

He smiled and whispered “You like me though…”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah… I do…”

He smiled and held her close, always keeping physical contact throughout the whole night. He liked feeling close to her. He liked the person he was around her. 

When dinner was over, he paid the bill then drove her home, walking her up to her apartment. “I had an amazing time…”

He smiled when he heard her say that. “Me too… maybe… maybe we could do this again sometime? Often?”

She smiled like an idiot and nodded, unconsciously stepping closer to him. He noticed and smiled down at her. “That would be great…”

She played with the buttons on his shirt, while looking up at him. He caressed her cheek slowly, looking into her beautiful eyed. He leaned in as she did, and they met in the middle for the most mind-blowing kiss either of them had ever experienced. His hands wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. They eventually found the strength to pull away and smiled at each other.

“I… I should get going.. We um… we have filming tomorrow.” Dylan muttered, reluctance evident in his voice. She nodded and they slowly moved away from each other. “I’ll call you tomorrow? Maybe I could give you a ride to work?”

She smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. “I’d like that…Night Dylan”

“Goodnight” He smiled like an idiot as he watched he slowly enter her apartment and the door closed. He fist pumped the air and danced a little before going to his car and driving home, unable to stop thinking about her. This was the start of an epic romance, hidden from most, but Epic all the same.  
 


End file.
